Bre Blair
|birthplace = Canada |family = |yearsactive = 1992-present }} Sarah Brianne "Bre" Blair is an American actress. Biography Blair was born in Canada on April 29, 1980, and started an acting career in 1992. Her first major role was in the 1995 movie The Baby-Sitters Club, in which she portrayed Stacey McGill. She later made appearances in episodes of Love, Inc., Psych, Nip/Tuck, and The O.C. Blair also appeared in the comedy-drama film What About Brian as Lisa B. On Criminal Minds Blair portrayed Maggie, a prostitute who was the sole survivor of prolific serial killer Charles Holcombe, in the Season Two episode "Legacy". Filmography *The Flash (2015) as Tess Morgan *Benched (2014) as Maria *Legit (2013-2014) as Jenny (2 episodes) *Last Vegas (2013) as Lisa *We Are Men (2013) as Amy (4 episodes) *Present Trauma (2013) as Denise (short) *Thirtyish (2013) as Frannie Winters *Two and a Half Men (2012) as Rachel *Make It or Break It (2012) as Mrs. McIntire (5 episodes) *90210 (2011) as Winter (3 episodes) *Prime Suspect (2011) as Allison Martin *Happy Endings (2011) as Kim *Franklin & Bash (2011) as Maya Paxton *Hawaii Five-0 (2011) as Chloe Ballantine *The Hard Times of RJ Berger (2011) as Mrs. K *Quarantine 2: Terminal (2011) as Paula *NCIS: Los Angeles (2011) as FBI Agent Carla Mitzer *Castle (2010) as Toni Johnston *Small Town Saturday Night (2010) as Samantha Carson *Brothers & Sisters (2010) as Ms. Nadine *The Eastmans (2009) as Hailey Fyfe *Drop Dead Diva (2009) as Angie *Mercy (2009) as Unknown Character *The Unit (2008-2009) as Joss Morgan/Joss Stevens (5 episodes) *Cop House (2009) as Meg *Gary Unmarried (2008) as Stephanie *The Starter Wife (2008) as Elle *Grey's Anatomy (2008) as Lauren Pailey *'Til Death (2008) as Amanda *My Boys (2007-2008) as Debbie (2 episodes) *Something's Wrong in Kansas (2008) as Page *Ball Don't Lie (2008) as Angel *October Road (2008) as Bethany *Em (2008) as Samantha *Cane (2007) as Juliet *Carpoolers (2007) as Shayla *Criminal Minds - "Legacy" (2007) TV episode - Maggie *The Wedding Bells (2007) as Maureen *Ghost Whisperer (2007) as Lynn *The O.C. (2007) as Carrie Spitz *Twenty Questions (2006) as Laura Kessler-Jenks "K.J" *Carjacking (2006) as Jamie (short) *Nip/Tuck (2006) as Janet *Psych (2006) as Talia *Love, Inc. (2006) as Claire *Stripped Down (2006) as Wren *Cold Case (2006) as Grace Anderson *Monk (2006) as Debbie Barnett *What About Brian (2006) as Lisa B. (5 episodes) *Down Dog (2005) as Shiva (short) *CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2005) as Tracy (2 episodes) *Life on a Stick (2005) as Jenny *Charmed (2004) as Brenda Castillo *Without a Trace (2004) as Molly *The Tracy Morgan Show (2004) as Marcy (2 episodes) *Humor Me (2004) as Taylor *Judging Amy (2003) as Brittany Johnston *So Downtown (2003) as Patty *Cherry Falls (2000) as Stacy Twelfmann *Undressed (1999) as Elena *Hotel del Sol (1998) as Unknown Character *T.N.T. (1997) as Unknown Character *The Baby-Sitters Club (1995) as Stacey McGill *Intruders (1992) as Young Leigh Holland (uncredited) 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actresses